1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems adapted for accurately detecting changes in temperature and in pressure in devices that undergo such changes. These systems include optic fibers that are highly responsive to changes in temperature and in pressure in devices to which they are attached, and that maintain their accuracy over a wide temperature and pressure range, even in environments that contain high electromagnetic interference fields.
2. Description of Prior Art
For some time, a need has existed for a system that can accurately measure temperature and pressure, in a device that undergoes such changes, over a wide temperature and pressure range in environments that are chemically or electrically adverse. Examples of such environments are those surrounding the combustion chamber of an engine and those which contain strong electromagnetic radiation fields. Piezoelectric transducers have been used in such environments, but are adversely affected by the high voltages and currents appearing in such environments, by electromagnetic interference fields, or both.